MatsuYoru
by ARISU.PANPAN
Summary: After the death of Matsuri and Yorito, the two people that she loves the most in her entire life, Aono begins life anew with Koyori and Mana. Could Matsu and Yoru, children she meets at the park, be the reincarnations of Matsuri and Yorito?


Uwahh~ it's my first story! o Umm, please be more lenient, because I'm not very good at writing stories ^^' And it would be nice if you could give me feedback so that I can improve! Yay thank you! :D Ah, sorry it's kind of short compared to all the other fanfics :3

A Wish Upon a Star

Walking alongside the river, Aono shifted the weight of her backpack from shoulder to shoulder as Koyori chattered about.

"And then, Mana cried and cried and told me that she felt like she was forgetting something important too! And we looked around the city for a long, long time, but we still couldn't find out what it was. Then we got hungry, so Mana decided that we should go to the ice cream store! And then, and then, Mana gave me half of her ice cream… I think it was vanilla, but I can't remember anymore…" Aono smiled, reaching her hand out to tuck a strand of her silvery hair behind her ear, even though it was futile, because the wind was strong and blew it right back. _Koyori's so cute_, Aono thought. She was definitely nothing like Mana, her fun but violent older sister. They crossed the bridge and into the park.

"Matsu! Be careful!" yelled a little boy from underneath a tree.

"I-I'm almost there!" came a shrill voice from high up above. Koyori and Aono walked closer to get a look of what was happening. A little girl, no older than eight, was up on a high branch, her long black hair billowing in the wind. She struggled to reach a birdie that the little boy had hit into the tree.

"Matsu!" the little boy looked close to tears.

"I'll be alright, Yoru. You're such a worrywart. Ah! I got it!" Matsu grinned. And suddenly, as if it were an untamed dragon, the wind swept through the park. Aono squeezed her eyes shut as it battered tiny pebbles and leaves against her face.

"My hat!" Matsu cried, as the wind swept it from her head. She reached out her tiny hand, but lost balance, arms swinging wildly in circles, before she fell. Immediately dropping his racket, Yoru gasped. As did Koyori. Aono watched, as the girl dropped from ten feet high, to eight, to six. And watching Matsu, Aono saw Matsuri, panting, holding up the sword tainted with her own blood, and Yorito, disintegrating into pieces of paper. She remembered the night that they died, and how she stood under the stars, hands clasped, eyes closed, tears tracing down her cheeks, wishing, wishing, wishing. _Yorito… Matsuri… Come back to me!_ And awaking to reality, Aono found tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes, splashing onto the ground.

"No!" she reached out for the little girl. She couldn't watch someone die again. Not after Matsuri and Yorito died for her. She would do anything she could to help it from happening. She felt the little girl land on top of her and sighed, a sigh of relief, because she had saved a life. Because she hadn't just watched.

"Matsu, Matsu, Matsu," Yoru cried, hugging her tightly. Matsu gripped her little purple hat, tears dripping from her violet eyes. She sniffed. "I told you I'd be alright." And she smiled, embracing Yoru.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever live without Matsu!" Yoru called to Aono and Koyori. Aono looked at him, and smiled.

"You better take care of her!" Now that she saw both Yoru and Matsu close up, something seemed deathly familiar. Yoru's light brown hair and bright eyes, the little scar above his eyebrow. Matsu's flowing ebony hair, and her large eyes. The purple hat. The magenta hair ribbons. The violet dress. It struck her like a blow. Yoru—Yorito. Matsu—Matsuri. If they weren't children, she would've thought that they were… that they were Yorito and Matsuri.

She could hear Matsuri's voice, giggling. _It's so pretty! _Then her own. _Someday, someday we'll show you the real sky, not just one painted on a cave roof! _Followed by a silence. Then Matsuri. _Promise? _This time it was Yorito who replied. _Promise._ She could see now, but another scene. Matsuri sat down, holding out a handful of berries, then another scene. Yorito smiling up at her. Yorito taking pictures of the sky. Every day. Matsuri kicking the vending machine to get it to work. Herself crying out to Matsuri. _Why did you save me? A life without Yorito is just like death!_

"Aono. Aooonooooo… Aonoooo! Aono?" Aono opened her eyes to see Koyori, looking at her curiously. "Let's go home!" Koyori grinned.

"Okay!" Aono paused for a second before asking, "Do Matsu and Yoru look familiar to you?"

"Mmmm," Koyori poked herself in the cheek with a finger, "Not really…" Aono tried not to let on that she was disappointed. After all, both Mana and Koyori's memories had been erased after Matsuri and Yorito had died. But they still could remember tiny snippets—Mana began to love the sky, and Koyori began to love origami. But she couldn't rely on them remembering everything. Aono began walking faster.

"Oh wait!" Koyori ran back to the tree, retrieving a plastic bag. "Good thing we didn't get too far, or we'd have to come all the way back." Aono looked at her questioningly. "When you were zoning out, Matsu went to buy us a gift as compensation! I remember that she had to kick the vending machine to get it to work! That's exactly what Matsuri—" Her eyes widened, "What was I saying again? Oh Matsu went to the vending machine to buy us a present! Let's see… She dug into the bag, ruffling it. Ah! It's tomato soup!"

Koyori laughed. Without knowing why, Aono began to giggle. Looking at Aono, Koyori laughed even harder, and began to snort, which made Aono laugh harder. They laughed and laughed and laughed, until they were rolling on the ground, until their cheeks hurt and their stomachs ached from laughter. Aono regained her posture. Tomato soup. Maybe Matsu and Yoru were the wish she had made that night when the people she loved most had died.


End file.
